Come Undone
by BasementOfTheMansion
Summary: Aviodence. Fighting. Ill-advised impulsive action. Well, it's how they deal with every other problem. Why not this one? Approximately the millionth D/S post-Grad fic.


**Title:** Come Undone  
**Disclaimer:** Tch, I wish. But if wishes were omlettes, we'd all be filled with cheese and small pieces of ham.  
**A/N:** This is a drabble-shuffle that had more to say, so I decided to see where it went.

* * *

There was nothing like the coming apocalypse to reorganize a man's priorities.

Unfortunately, as soon as impending doom stopped hanging over your head, it was extraordinarily hard to actually go through with the life changing decisions you swore you'd make while you were half certain you'd never get the chance either way. Especially when status quo beckoned so familiarly.

Nevertheless, Dr. Drakken was hardly the type of man to let his goals and plans slip idly away, no matter how unattainable they seemed or how treacherous the path towards them was.

Then again... Whenever he'd plucked up enough determination to say something to Shego about the sudden strange tension between them, he'd catch her wearing her usual defiant and blasé and knowing expression, and his resolve would fail and he'd get frustrated and rant about the first thing that popped into his head.

This cycle did not go entirely unnoticed by Shego.

"What is up with the attitude, already? I thought we'd moved past the whole 'I hate the world' thing when we, y'know, saved it?"

"What is going on between us?!" he blurted with explosive force. "I mean... with the... You know what I mean!"

"Hey, you're the one who wouldn't hug me! After I rescued you!"

"It was hardly appropriate, what with the aliens chasing us and all!"

"Don't even give me that... The stupid teens had enough time! I go all the way to space--with the buffoon, of all people--and you leave me standing there like an idiot!"

"You... You send mixed signals!"

"What?!"

"The last time I tried to hug you, I got burned--Literally!"

"It was a reflex! You surprised me!"

"See? Like I said: Mixed signals!"

"Mixed... Are you kidding me?" she seethed, advancing predatorily. Drakken stood his ground, too caught up in the spirit of confrontation to consider backing down. "I'll show you mixed signals!"

She grabbed him by the front of the lab coat and pulled him down into a hard kiss.

There was a frozen moment, standing there all pressed together stiffly. Then his hands were on her back and her grip was slackening and they were pouring all the fire they'd been fighting with into one tension-fueled, long overdue kiss.

Finally, they pulled apart, out of breath. "Clear enough for you?" Shego managed, taking refuge in sarcasm.

Dr. D was not so quick to recover. "So... you do..."

"Yeah, I do. Geez, what more do you want, a notarized letter?"

"Just making sure," he snapped. "I never can tell with you."

"Yeah, well, don't make a big deal about it, or I am so outta here."

"Sounds like an empty threat.'

"Ugh, zero to smug in six seconds flat. This is why I never did this sooner."

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" he asked seriously. The sense of something more had been an undercurrent between them for quite some time, manifesting occasionally in small things, like jealousy and possessiveness and a level of comfort with each other that surpassed coworkers or even roommates.

She squirmed a little. "I dunno. Lots of reasons. No sense worrying about it now."

"I guess." He sounded unconvinced.

"Anyway, why do we have to discuss this now?" she huffed. "There's gotta be something better we could be doing."

"Like?"

She gave him a Look. "Seriously?"

"Right."

He kissed her again.

It was, in a roundabout way, everything they could have expected.

* * *

**A/N II:** The concept stemmed from a post-Grad hookup fic too many. I was having a hard time seeing them talking about their feelings and going on dates like civilized people. I mean, we're talking about Drakken and Shego here. Title comes from the song "Mad Season" by Matchbox Twenty, which was the song that spawned the drabble that spawned this one-shot.

I dunno... I'm not feeling like this is my best work, guys. I'm wishing more and more that I had a beta for this fandom. CC is more than welcome; I may re-rewrite this.


End file.
